


All the things he (not) said

by Miledh (Argelia_Aka)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argelia_Aka/pseuds/Miledh
Summary: No es un secreto, se repite a sí mismo cada noche.No es una mentira, piensa desesperanzado entre los pasillos del castillo.No es un error, quiere gritar—Pero el punto es que nunca podrá decirlo en voz alta, porque si la gente lo escuchara, si la gente lo supiera, le dirían que parara.Y Merlín no sabe como parar de amar a Arthur.





	All the things he (not) said

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Merlin BBC no me pertenecen a mí ni recibo ninguna clase de compensación monetaria por su uso, así como tampoco proclamo ser dueña o tener mérito por la canción All the things she said (t.A.T.u.) usada como inspiración para este trabajo.
> 
> Todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.
> 
> .
> 
> Siguiendo con mi serie de re-escritos para el fandom, el segundo fic que hice inspirada en una canción, porque seguía imaginándome la vida de Merlín después de Arthur.

« I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free »

**t.A.T.U. — All the things she said**

* * *

 

Merlín siente muchas cosas por Arthur, la mayoría de ellas al menos una vez al día.

Odia levantarse temprano por las mañanas para recoger el desayuno de su Alteza y ayudarlo a vestirse para su entrenamiento con el resto de los caballeros. Le divierte robarse comida de la bandeja de Arthur mientras revisa los últimos informes de las patrullas. Le aburre el tener que limpiar las habitaciones de Arthur al menos una vez al día, porque incluso aunque su majestad pasa casi todo el día afuera logra mover todo de su lugar. Detesta limpiar los establos y encargarse de pulir todas sus armaduras, así como las armas y las mallas. Detesta cuando Arthur tiene que acatar cualquier orden de su padre, incluso si es el trabajo sucio del rey y es claro que desea discutir— le duele ver la pelea en su rostro ante lo que cree que es correcto y el respeto a su padre.

Le enfurece no poder hacer nada ante ello.

Pero por debajo de todo, en la base de cada una de sus interacciones con Arthur, en lo más profundo de sus ojos donde espera que nadie nunca pueda descubrirlo, le ama.

Ama la fuerza con la que pelea y el control que ha perfeccionado a lo largo de los años. Ama su expresión somnolienta al inicio de cada día que no desaparece hasta que sumerge la cabeza en agua fría o Merlín logra fastidiarlo lo suficiente. Ama su sentido del honor, ama el orgullo que puede ver en sus ojos al observar a sus caballeros.

Merlín se encuentra amándolo incluso cuando siente todo lo demás, y es algo que a veces le aterroriza, porque no puede imaginarse confesándoselo a nadie. Una risa histérica quiso abrirse paso por su garganta, porque ni siquiera su magia era un secreto tan grande. Ni siquiera su magia, prohibida en todo el reino, era un tabú tan grande que sería callado cualquier mago, no brujo o bandido en la tierra. No su madre, no Gauis, no  _Gwen_  podría estar ahí para él si se atreviera a hablar.

Nadie—

— ¿Sucede algo, Merlín?

— ¿Qué? — Arthur se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, revisando las notas de la última reunión del Concilio.

— Normalmente agradezco un descanso de tu incesante parloteo, pero llevas barriendo el mismo pedazo de piso por una hora y comenzaba a pensar que te habías quedado dormido de pie.

Merlín debió haber respondido algo, debió bromear con Arthur sobre dormir en lugares inapropiados y levantarse del lado incorrecto de la mesa, pero el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse y su luz anaranjada iluminaba perfectamente la camisa roja de Arthur, y sus mejillas se veían ligeramente sonrojadas por el calor del día, sus brazos descansando plácidamente sobre la madera, sus manos jugando con la pluma entre sus dedos...

— ¿Merlín?

Merlín le amaba, y no había nada que pudiera hacer por ello.

— Está bien, ahora sí me estás asustando. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Merlín le amaba, y nunca podría hablar de ello.

— Merlín —Arthur le habló, de repente frente a él, con una expresión preocupada en la cara. — No estarás enfermo, ¿o sí? Tenemos una cacería dentro de dos días y no voy a cargar yo mismo con todas mis cosas.

— ¡No! —gritó sin querer, intentando alejarse de Arthur sin que se viera sospechoso, pero por el rostro de Arthur no parecía haber tenido mucho éxito. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, buscando algo que pudiera ocuparlo. La escoba seguía en sus manos, así que la dejó rápidamente contra la pared, tomando el pomo de la puerta entre ambas manos a continuación, pensando, pensando... — Voy a ver si necesitan ayuda en la cocina, le traeré su cena.

— ¡Merlín!

Ignoró la llamada de Arthur, demasiado ocupado intentando pensar en algo más que no fuera Arthur.

Arthur y el estúpido enamoramiento que tenía por él.

Arthur y su estúpida risa.

Arthur y todo lo que deseaba ser para él, además de  _sólo su sirviente_. Porque aunque lograba pasar cada día con él, ser parte de cada una de las cosas que le debían pertenecer  _sólo a Arthur_ , no era suficiente. Las palabras del dragón resonaban en su cabeza, pero eran demasiado vagas para ayudarlo— podían referirse a su papel en crear a Albion o podía ser cada uno de los sueños que tenía cada noche. Excepto que eso era imposible, ¿cierto? Él nunca podría ser parte de su vida en ese sentido, no como...

— Merlín, hey.

Sí, como ella.

— Gwen.

La dulce y hermosa Gwen, con su piel oscura y ojos cálidos, curvas suaves que invitaban a tardes recostados juntos frente al fuego.

— Estaba pensando en pedirte—

— Ahora no, lo siento.

Esa no era la manera de tratar a la reina de Camelot, Merlín lo sabía, pero no pudo reunir la fuerza para darse la vuelta y disculparse, sintió que lloraría en cualquier momento. Las habitaciones de Gaius se encontraban demasiado lejos y no podía dejar de encogerse más y más con cada persona que encontraba en su camino, creyendo que en cualquier momento alguien lo detendría y lo acusaría de traición a la corona.

Él no podía permitirse ser separado de Arthur, no podía arruinarlo todo con esto.

Escapar y esconderse no sería suficiente su tenía que vivir con la imagen de Arthur odiándolo por lo que sentía.

— ¿Merlín...?

— No es un buen momento, Gauis.

Corrió con la cabeza baja hasta su habitación, intentando que Gaius no viera su rostro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, chico? —Gaius le preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras Merlín intentaba ahogarse a sí mismo con la almohada.

— Estoy bien, Gaius, sólo... un hechizo que salió mal.

— ¿Es por eso que suenas tan extraño?

Merlín quiso reír. Una risa seca y rota, pero se esforzó en calmarse.

— Sí, exacto. Es, sólo- se hace peor a cada instante, ¿sabes? No querrás verlo.

Se mordió la parte interna de las mejillas, rezando a todos los dioses para que Gaius no se ofreciera a ayudarlo. Le escuchó suspirar y decirle que ofrecería sus disculpas a Arthur por él, pero que se asegurara de tener solucionado lo que sea que hubiera hecho para mañana.

Merlín deseaba lo mismo.

* * *

« And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head »

**.**

El libro de magia se encontraba abierto justo frente a él, en la sección de Pociones Prohibidas, específicamente: Pócimas de Amor & sus Remedios.

Lamentablemente, no había nada.

Había usado cada hechizo mencionado, había creado calendarios enteros para sus preparaciones, hecho planes para su recolección y cocción, pensado una y otra vez donde encontrar aquello que necesitaba comprar. Su cabeza había estado llena de estas supuestas soluciones por las últimas horas, las velas de su habitación derretidas casi por completo, las estrellas fuera de su ventana, la luna alta en el cielo.

Excepto que nunca servirían, lo sabía.

Su magia, una vez invocada, se quedaba flotando en el aire, un aroma fresco y frío, que se disolvía y dejaba la habitación más cálida de lo que la había encontrado.

Ninguno serviría, lo sabía.

Acarició la tapa del volumen y al momento éste salió disparado. Sin embargo, Merlín nunca apartó la vista del lugar donde se había encontrado, los ojos perdidos en otros escenarios que sólo existían en su cabeza, porque nunca se harían realidad.  _Nunca, nunca, nunca_.

Una ola de magia apagó las velas y la misma noche pareció paralizarse. Una oscuridad anti-natural comenzó a descender sobre todas las cosas, apagando las estrellas, difuminando los bordes de la cama y cada mueble en la habitación, adhiriéndose a las paredes como una capa de agua lúgubre. Las hojas del libro comenzaron a agitarse sin viento y el vacío que existía dentro de Merlín se sacudió como si le estuvieran llamando en medio de un sueño.

El azotar de una puerta, en alguna parte del castillo, sacó a Merlín de su trance. Su respiración estaba agitada y las lágrimas empapaban su rostro. No podía comenzar ni siquiera a reunir las fuerzas para hacerlas parar.

No quería parar.

Dolía. Dolía demasiado la idea, pero no podía parar, y ni siquiera la magia podría ayudar, porque no había cura para el amor verdadero.

**.**

« Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line? »

* * *

Correr junto a él ya no era correr por el reino. Salvarlo a él ya no era salvar el destino de una tierra. Era  _Arthur_  y nada más la única razón para luchar.

Era para que pudiera gobernar. Para que pudiera seguir sonriendo y amando con esa pasión abrasadora, para que pudiera prosperar y viera el resultado de todos esos años peleando por su gente. Era porque lo amaba siendo Arthur que Merlín no podía dejarlo morir.

Luchar contra el bosque para llegar hasta un claro.

Luchar contra el eco de sus palabras mientras sostenía su cuerpo.

Luchar contra la desesperación que le desgarraba lentamente.

"Te amo."

Arthur se salvaría y Merlín todavía necesitaba estar a su lado como para arruinarlo justo ahora.

"Te amo."

Arthur regresaría—

"Te amo."

Y los secretos desaparecerían.

_**In sibbe gereste** _

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de la canción:
> 
> « Sigo preguntándome a mí misma, preguntándome cómo  
> Sigo cerrando mis ojos pero no puedo mantenerte fuera  
> Quiero volar a un lugar donde sólo seamos tú y yo  
> Nadie más para que podamos ser libres. »
> 
> .
> 
> « Y estoy toda confundida, sintiéndome acorralada y apresurada  
> Dicen que es mi culpa pero la quiero tanto  
> Quiero volar lejos con ella donde el sol y la lluvia  
> Caigan sobre mi cara, borren toda la vergüenza  
> Cuando ellos se detengan y miren— no preocuparme  
> Porque siento por ella lo que ella siente por mí  
> Puedo intentar pretender, puedo intentar olvidar  
> Pero está volviéndome loca, me hace perder la cabeza... »
> 
> .
> 
> « Madre, mírame  
> Dime qué es lo que ves  
> Sí, he perdido la cabeza
> 
> Papi, mírame.  
> ¿Alguna vez seré libre?  
> ¿He cruzado la línea? »


End file.
